This invention relates to safety warning devices for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to such devices for bicycles. In one aspect it relates to "flag" warning devices, visible over hills and the like, used to warn of an approaching vehicle. In another aspect, it relates to reflector warning devices used for night riding safety.
While many safety warning devices are known, there exists a need for improved devices, particularly for such devices that are simple and lightweight in construction and reliable and yet inexpensive and rugged. It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety warning device for vehicles which serves both as a "flag" type warning device and as a reflector warning device. It is a further object to provide such a device which is reliable and which is both simple and lightweight in construction. It is still a further object to provide such a device which is also inexpensive and rugged.